Getting His Mojo Back
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Jane gets released from detention when he shows his real value and spends time with Lisbon. A tag to 609 My Blue Heaven that is already AU with the promo for 610, but I went with it anyway just for the pleasure of writing it. One-shot. Warning! Adult sexual situations. If you don't like that stuff, then don't read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


She had read one every night for two years. The earliest ones had long been committed to memory, but she took them out anyway, just to handle the paper he had handled, look at his roundish, carefully-formed handwriting and read the words he had written to her. The pleasure of it never left her. He said things in his letters that she couldn't even imagine him saying to her directly. So soulful. So poetic. She tried to imagine him speaking to her that way and couldn't.

Taking another long draught of her wine, she set the glass down, leaned into the chair, soaking the warmth of the fire on the cold fall evening. She let the voice in the letter speak softly to her of the sea and sand, the stucco and dust, the sad thoughts in his head. Thoughts of a man stuck, going nowhere, fading away.

And then the call had come from the FBI. Patrick Jane was coming in and he wanted a meeting with her in their Austin, Texas center. The meeting did not go well. Double-crossed by two agents named Abbott and Fischer, Jane was stubbornly insisting on the terms agreed to at his island hideout, but now denied as contractual. He would not back down and would now be placed in "detention," a nice name for a jail cell, for who knew how long.

"Abbott. Fisher. Could we have a moment?" Teresa Lisbon didn't mean it as a question. She was just being polite.

The two FBI agents glanced at each other. Abbott said, "Sure," and pushed back his chair. Leaning over the table, he raised his eyebrows and spoke with a tight-lipped smile. "Good luck, Mr. Jane."

Jane returned his thin smile and made a low, groaning noise in his chest.

Abbott winked and turned his snake smile on Lisbon. "Lisbon."

Before he made his way around the table, she corrected him. "Chief Lisbon, Supervising Agent."

Looking momentarily confused, Abbott cocked his head, made a little nod and said, "Chief Lisbon."

She waited for the door to shut behind the agents, then turned to look at Patrick Jane smiling at her like they were about to have the time of their lives. He winked at her again and watched the anger take hold of her. It was cold.

"You shush me about taking control of my life as part of your deal with the FBI? Do you even hear yourself, Jane? You have no personal boundaries whatsoever. My life is stable. It's good. Who are you to try to drag me out of it in order to improve your situation?"

Jane looked at her. Everything about her said fury. Her skin was so white with rage that her freckles looked like the whitest cream, spatter-painted with powdered cocoa.

"Lisbon. Stable? That's what you have to say for your life?"

"I have a job, Jane. A respectable job. And a life. I have my own life, and I've been able to do just fine without you!" As soon as she said it, Lisbon felt her heart contract with the pain of her lie. The pain was compounded because she knew she had hurt Jane. It was no good if she kept playing the games she had always played. It would only encourage him to play his part. They had built too much, even in his absence, to start this way.

"Lisbon. You don't mean that. I know you don't."

She stopped, took a deep breath to calm herself and spoke softly, kindly, as if she cared about him. At least that wasn't a lie. "I'm sorry. No, I didn't mean that. I said it in anger and it was cruel, cold. I don't want to be that way with you anymore." She looked him directly in the eyes. "We worked hard to build up the trust and care that we have for each other. Let's not destroy it in one afternoon with hasty words and hasty actions."

Jane lowered his gaze. "No. We won't do that. I won't do that." He looked up at her again, his eyes bright. "But it really is going to plan, Lisbon. I know it doesn't look like it . . . "

"That's true. It doesn't. But that's not really the point for me. Why am I not part of the plan, Jane?"

"What? You are! I'm setting this up for both of us. We can work together again." His face went grim. "You want that, don't you?"

"This is the conversation we should have had before you called me into this secret conclave masquerading as a chess game. You just picked up the queen and slammed her down somewhere on the board."

"Yes. The queen, the most important piece of the game."

Lisbon reached her hand to him. "Take it, Jane."

He gently twined his warm fingers to hold her hand.

"What do you feel?"

"It's you, Lisbon. Your beautiful little hand. Still like a princess."

"Do you feel marble there? Stone? Wood? Plastic?"

"No. Of course not. It's your skin, your fl—flesh. Your hand is warm and your heart is beating fast." He looked at her eyes. "And your eyes are dilated."

"So are yours, Jane."

He looked away quickly. "Is this really the time and place for this?"

"No. It isn't. That's my point. You treat me like a marble chess piece, not a woman of flesh and blood. With a life, a home and roots in a community developed over time. This talk should have been held before you scribbled a deal that included me leaving everything I've built. Without even talking to me."

"But I thought you'd want—I thought you felt-"

"I thought you weren't a mind reader."

"Oh! That's low, Lisbon."

"No. It's how you're acting. Now, Jane, Let me tell you how it's going to go." For all his brains and talent, his enthusiasm and joy swept him up like a child who thought everyone would want to play his game, no questions asked. She knew he had only the best in mind for her. But he would talk to her and explain it first.

Jane stared at her with wide, quiet eyes and barely nodded. Enough to let her know he was listening.

"I'm going to see you safely to your detention cell. That is where you plan to go next, right?"

"Yes, but I won't be there long."

"I'm going back home to Washington. I have a job to do there and I'm not ready to leave it today."

"Wait for me. I'll fly back with you."

"My flight leaves in the morning, Jane."

He waved his hand dismissively. "That'll be plenty of time. Where should I meet you?"

"Well, I was going to say if your plan goes well, fly out to me and we'll talk. But if you think you'll be out in time and can get a ticket, of course I'd love to fly home with you. But we're going to talk about this before anything happens."

"There are a number of parts to the deal, Lisbon."

"Okay. Make the parts that don't involve me. Tell the junior g-men there that you have to get my approval for the rest. Surely that would make sense to anyone. And Jane . . . "

"Hmf?"

"We're going to talk about who "Kim" is."

"She's—"

"Yes?"

"She's nothing. Nobody. You saw how she acted, 'Oh, let me arrange a cell for you.'"

"There's more and you're going to tell me."

"Okay, Lisbon. It's nothing . . . uh . . . well—nothing very bad." He quickly moved on. "Pick me up here on your way to the airport. But you'll have to get me a ticket. It might take me a little time to be free to make reservations. The sooner you book, the better."

Lisbon smiled and slowly shook her head. "All right, Jane." She stood up and leaned towards him, beckoning him closer with her finger. He brought his face next to hers, but before she could speak, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Teresa Lisbon."

She smiled warmly at him, her eyes mere slits of pleasure. "You stole my line, you ham."

"I wanted to say it first."

Placing her lips softly on the side of his face, her voice low and husky, she murmured, "I love you back, Patrick Jane." Then she stood and made her way to the door, but stopped before she went out, turning to look at him. "See you in the morning."

"See you, Lisbon."

She was ushered into the detention area when she arrived at the FBI early the next morning. Jane's cell was clean and comfortable-looking, although very small. The guard opened the door and Patrick walked up and hugged her tightly, swinging her back and forth as he snuggled into her neck with delight. "Let's go!"

"Just like that? You're free?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the airport."

"Federal agents coming through!" he shouted loudly.

"Cart, Jane! Horse!" she called back to him.

She turned around to see that the guard wasn't following them, but Cho had appeared down the hall towards the stairway. Lisbon quickened her steps as he rushed to meet her for a hug.

"God, it's good to see you Cho! You look great! So official, so steely-eyed. G-man! Who would have thought?"

"I know, right? But it's a great job. I'm a good fit for it!"

Jane caught up to them, but Cho still wasn't ready to hug him, offering his hand instead. It was a warm enough handshake, Cho gripping his elbow as well, but there was a reserve that spoke of his general distrust and unease with Jane's involvement with the FBI. And perhaps concern about whether he could be trusted with his old boss as well.

They chatted a few minutes, but Jane and Lisbon needed to catch their flight, so they parted, promising to keep in better touch. A car was waiting, compliments of the FBI, to take them to the airport.

They had no sooner buckled in than Lisbon said, "All right, Jane. How did you get loose from the FBI? Are you really free and clear?"

"Free and clear, Lisbon. Pardoned." He pulled some folded papers from inside his jacket and handed them to her.

"Damn, Jane. Okay, time to tell me how you did it."

"I told them to bring me the files for their five most urgent cold cases and I would tell them what they needed to catch the bad guys. I stayed up until about three, had them get Abbott on the phone and told him I was about to make him look very good."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well, I had a plane to catch. He came in. I told him what he needed to know. Then I made it very clear that he would not be getting this hot wet ride anymore, not as long as he held out on his plan to make me an indentured servant. In addition, I expected a full pardon and for him to honor my terms of the agreement that he had signed. Abbot looked over my notes and conclusions, had the pardon with a phone call and the official documents for our agreement within the hour. It was beautiful, if I do say so myself."

Lisbon laughed. "You fucked him, Jane! You fucked him so good that he couldn't stand the thought of you never dipping nto that juicy hole again!"

"Such salty language, Lisbon!"

She wedged herself comfortably into the corner of the seat and chuckled all the way to the airport.

They were seated very comfortably in first class, again compliments of the FBI.

"I could get used to this," Lisbon said, smiling at Jane over a glass of champagne. He touched his glass to hers and the crystal tinkled musically.

"Stick with me, Lisbon. We've got it made."

"About that . . . "

"Lisbon, can it wait until we get to your house? I haven't slept all night and I could really use some rest."

"It won't make the conversation any easier."

"I know. But maybe it will give me a fighting chance."

"Fine." She patted the hand that rested on the shared arm of their seats. "I wouldn't want to have you at a disadvantage."

Jane opened one of his already closed eyes to look at her and wink, then smiled, took hold of her hand and settled in for a nap.

Lisbon had freed her hand after a brief nap of her own, using it to brush back his curls and straighten them a little. He really was a bit of a mess, but a beautiful mess as always, still in the clothes he'd worn yesterday and, she supposed, through the night. She'd never had a chance to look at him this closely without breaching a professional boundary. His full lips looked soft, just a little dry from his sleep. His lashes brushed gold against his cheeks and wild gold beard sprouted below them, along his beautiful jaw and chin. It looked soft and she wanted to touch it. She wondered what he'd do if she did. She even studied his ears and his nose, barely recovering a gasp when his tongue darted out to lick his lips. She'd never felt so attracted to him, so happy to see him. How she would enjoy his visit!

It was early evening but already getting dark as it did in the late fall. Lisbon struck a fire and they sat on the sofa drinking wine and staring into the flames after a pleasant light dinner, the conversation easy for now. Lisbon sat sideways to face him, with one leg crooked onto the couch and the other dangling from the edge, not quite long enough to reach the floor. Jane watched, amazed again at the contrast of her tiny build and the power and strength he knew her to have.

But mostly, he couldn't take his eyes from her bosom, her light jersey top draping her breasts and defining them to the drop off at the nipples he longed to see and particularly to taste. He had never been at leisure to look at her like this, touching them with his eyes to learn their shape, so full, so rounded and pleasing, much larger than they had ever seemed, covered in jackets and trussed up in sports bras.

Calmly, Lisbon watched him gaze at her, a light blush heating her face as his uninhibited and intense interest aroused her, filling his eyes and heart with desire. Far from being uncomfortable, she welcomed the hungry way his eyes roved her breasts. She knew he was committing them to memory, and she wanted him to know every inch of her.

Moving closer, but staying her leg with his hand so she wouldn't move, Jane reached forward to touch Lisbon's face, tracing its lines, feeling its flesh under his fingertips. Lisbon set down her wine. His hands caressed her neck and shoulders, down her arms and back up again, then brushed her chest and the top of her breasts. The sensuality of his touch and movements excited her and she leaned just a little closer, inviting more. He used both hands to feel the entirety of each breast, rotating his hands, lifting the breast, pressing it lightly between cupped palm and fingers, stroking it. Lisbon's breathing was heavy and her face already flushed.

"They're very beautiful, Lisbon, very . . . desirable."

"I'm glad you think so." Her voice was low, her eyes sultry with heat. "I like the way you touch them." He had handled everything but her nipples and they were on fire for him, traveling her nerves like a fuse to spark the bud of her clitoris, sending concussion waves crashing against her core.

He held his arms open to her and she scooted in where he lowered his head to kiss her. They shared such a delicate sweetness, their longing tempered to show love before passion. But when Jane began to sweep his hands up and down her back from the nape of her neck to the bottom of her hips, she pressed into him, her tongue like flame on his lips until he opened them to quench it.

When he broke the kiss, it was to whisper into her ear, "Teresa, may I come to bed with you?"

She nodded and stood, taking his hand to lead him up the stairs. It was an immense, plush, pillow-top California king, a playground for coupling lovers.

"Oh! That's perfect!"

Lisbon snickered, quickly disrobing him to his shorts after he toed out of his shoes. She started to undress herself but he stopped her, helping to remove her jeans, but saving the draping soft fabric that accented her breasts for himself. This, he took his time with, first settling the hem on the shelf of her bosom, looking at it thrust into the open, separated and still covered by a lacy bra. Bending to them, he kissed and fondled until he had wet her bra through over the nipples and she stood trembling and panting before him. He unfastened the bra behind her and set the luscious orbs of flesh loose to grace the curves of her shoulders and hips.

As he reached for her again, she whispered, "Mercy," and he lifted her to place her on the bed where she settled back on the pillow, looking at his eyes, dark wells of desire, as he removed her panties. Her bracelet and cross accented her nakedness, ornaments glowing in the dim light to adorn her pale, freckled skin.

"Lisbon, you're breathtaking!"

She smiled and held out her arms. "Come to me, Patrick"

The rush of desire that hit him at her words nearly took his breath away. He whined, willing his lungs to fill again so that he wouldn't pass out. He could feel his own rigid flesh, hot, ferociously tenting his underwear. He thought he must look a little ridiculous, like a horny teenager, gawping at his first naked woman. But it really was like that, and it was Lisbon! His head swam and he bent low to force blood back into his brain, pretending it was all to remove his shorts. When he stood up, proud and starting to drip, she gasped and said urgently, "Come here!"

He climbed into her arms, resting a moment to savor the shelter of her love. It was sustenance, like honey and milk to a sick man. But the allure of her flesh did not allow him to tarry. He wanted her breasts most of all right now, fondling them and squirming his stiff male flesh against her hip as he by turn devoured them, filled his hands with them and pressed them against his face. Soft and firm at the same time, plump and round and tipped in rose. He couldn't get enough of them and when her nipples couldn't stand any higher, and she was using his name as a plea to finish her, he kissed her stomach on his way to explore the most feminine part of her.

Lisbon fidgeted and pulled back from him a little, uncomfortable with this intimacy so soon in the opening of their physical relationship. It seemed special to her, reserved for a deeper knowledge of one another.

Jane kept one hand on her female flesh and one at her shoulder to steady her increasingly wild movements as his fingers swirled around her clitoris and she made little gasping sounds, then collapsed onto her pillow, moaning. He moved to talk softly into her ear. "I've smelled your hair and imprinted it on my mind. I want the scent of the woman you are to fill me, to have the taste of you on my tongue. Please don't deny me. Please."

When her back began to arch and tiny cries of impending ecstasy escaped her lips, he nudged the side of her face for attention and was looking right at her when she opened her eyes. As the orgasm took her, she managed to say, her breathing rhythmic and musical, "I wouldn't deny you anything, Patrick. "

Her calls of release made him shiver with pleasure, and he was at her lower mouth before she finished contracting or had time to overthink. To anchor what he could already see of her sometimes flailing responses, he settled his thumbs on her hip bones and wrapped his hands around the back of her waist, long fingers splayed on either side of her lower spine. She was so swollen and good, her lips plump with passion, their scent wild and sweet with her unique feminine musk. He pushed his wide, capable tongue between them, parting her and just licking, licking, filling his tongue with the moisture of her orgasm.

When her arms started thrashing under the intense stimulation, she brought her hands to his head and grabbed his curls, not to control what he would do, but to add to the sensation by following his movements. His mouth felt so good, rimmed all around by his short beard, its brushing movement unexpected and pleasurable. His confidence gave the sense of already knowing her, defining her shape as not even a mirror could do, but by sense of his tongue. He used the muscled organ to describe the shape of her lips, their width and length, the depth of their swelling at the crease of her leg and how embedded her entrance between the two pillows of her labia. He showed her where the smooth silk of her skin was, where the light patches of rippling hair. He tasted all of it as her body soared, approaching the snap of release.

He burrowed, using the tip of his nose and then his sharpened tongue to find the turgid knot of her clitoris, luring it from the hood with his suckling lips. Bringing a finger in to press the base of the little organ to keep it from retreating, he batted it with the tip of his tongue, groaning loudly with his own desire. Near climax himself, he held his cock, letting his hand and fingers do what they would as he writhed in extremis. He was used to thinking of her with his fingers, watching her come so powerfully in his mind that he would ejaculate. Now he heard her voice break in a sobbing cry as she came, flesh and blood, real and thrusting hard against his mouth. The sound rode his spine like silken fire and he shouted, his ejaculation intense, wetting the inside of her thigh in jets of warmth.

Their cool-down was lengthy and they talked about Patrick's pending job offer, whether and how she would or would not fit into it.

"Well, you read the terms, Lisbon. They look pretty good to me."

She laughed. "Yes, if you're into Airstream trailers and Twinnings tea. What on earth will you do with that trailer, and where are you going to haul it to?"

"They gave me a big truck for it. I made them add that to the contract. I said you would insist on it because you don't want to ruin your car trying to drag it."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Wherever I want. Especially when I need to get away from them."

"Patrick Jane. I don't believe for a minute what you're saying about this trailer. You? Drive a big truck? Since when?"

"You forget my youth, Lisbon. I've driven trucks a lot bigger than what it will take to haul the Airstream."

"Okay. Let's drop that. What's in it for me?"

Patrick looked at her in faux hurt and then winked. "You mean besides me? You read the paperwork. As I was saying, the terms are very good, I think."

"I didn't read anything about me."

"It's all in there. You just didn't read far enough. Get the papers and see for yourself."

Lisbon didn't bother to dress as she took off at a run to get the papers from her things downstairs. Patrick enjoyed both the view and the enticing bounce of her luscious ass. Oh, what he would do to it to make them both lose their minds.

She came in reading and blocking his view of her naked breasts. He sighed quietly and said, "Well?"

"My god, Jane. This is my housing allowance—Where? Manhattan? A new car? Is this salary right?"

"Yes. We can probably get more if you like. "

"And I'd be a consultant, too. That means we could . . . "

"Be together. Yes."

"I'd be a fool not to take this offer. It's a two year contract to start. That's rare enough on its own."

Jane watched her peruse the rest of the contract. "So. You'll work with me, then?"

"Yes, I suppose I will after all." She looked at him with the scowl he remembered of years past. "Don't you ever do something so presumptuous with my life again. You talk to me first, Patrick Jane!"

"Yes, of course, dear." He was smiling broadly when she jerked her head up to see if he was mocking her.

Lisbon ran to him, leaping onto the bed and straddling his lap. He shouted in alarm and amusement as she bounced the mattress, landing repeatedly on the tops of his thighs, squealing and laughing. Jane had never seen her express such joy! Suddenly she let herself fall on top of him, hugging his chest and covering his jaw line with smacking kisses. He made a note to discover everything that made her deliriously happy so that he could stay supplied with the fruits of her joy. He got into the spirit of things, peppered her with loud humming kisses and rolled her onto her back to sit on her hips.

Lisbon looked down her body over her naked breasts to Jane's soft manly goods resting on her belly while the rest of his nude self towered over her almost giggling. She reached down and touched him, curious to know this organ that she hoped would give her years of pleasure and through which she hoped to give much pleasure to Patrick. He quieted to watch her fingers, silence now settled on them both. He pushed himself more completely forward, relishing her explorations. He watched himself grow under her touch, thrills running into his core both through his eyes and his genitals as he saw her pet and stroke him into a full-blown erection.

"You get big!"

He smirked. "The better to feel you with, my dear."

They were both quiet as she continued to pet him, the sound of skin brushing skin the only disturbance in the room, until she started with the gentle squeezes. These made him huff and sigh, while his responses heated her and increased her breath rate. Soon her pelvis began to squirm under his ass, the pelvic bone pressing his cheeks apart.

"Move up here. I want you in my mouth."

Jane lifted himself almost regretfully over her breasts to straddle her shoulders, shifting his weight to his knees to avoid putting too much on her chest. Bringing these two parts of their bodies so close gave him desperate, wanton images of fucking her plump, round tits, thumbing the nipples as he rode them. Suddenly the head of his cock sunk into wet heat as she took him into her mouth and he forgot about his previous fantasies for the time being. He forgot himself when she reached underneath to gently pet the skin and muscle behind behind his balls, her movements lightly pushing them against her hand and fingers.

"Lisbon!" She responded by increasing her pace and depth, creating pressure by sucking. "Ah! Ah!" he called each time she moved down the shaft, the head buried deep in her mouth. She hooked a finger to the bud of his ass, pressing rhythmically but not entering him. The reach of her small hand wouldn't allow it. But Jane felt the added stimulation as bliss and tried hard to contain the movement of his hips. He didn't want to hurt her, and certainly not interrupt this fine orchestration of his flute. Finally, she rose up and pushed him to his back, untangling their legs and grabbing his cock with both hands to finish him off. He wanted to lodge his fingers deep in her, he really did, and feel her pulse around them, but he was helpless to her eager mouth and the strength of her body in pinning him down in order to drive him to ecstasy.

"Oh! Oh! Now, Teresa!"

Instead of moving off him, she massaged him with her tongue and soft palate as he splashed semen into her mouth, groaning loudly with each spasm. She licked him until he whimpered and felt his hair would stand on end, then gently kissed the head and let him go.

When he could talk, Jane smiled and croaked, "There's definitely more to you than I thought."

"I keep telling you. You don't know everything about me." Her smile was a little smug. "Let's have tea, Patrick. We still have one more thing to talk about."

Jane put on his shirt and underwear, Lisbon something knit and loose-fitting from a drawer and they went down to the kitchen.

"Sit down, Teresa. I'll make the tea. I know what this is about. And all I can tell you is I was at a low ebb. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, this is sounding familiar. Did you sleep with her?"

"No." His mouth set in a straight line. He didn't want to tell her the whole truth. He felt like an idiot for being played so easily and almost like an adulterer for thinking of betraying Lisbon that way. Because, to her, it would definitely have been a betrayal. But hell, how could it be, if he had just given up hope of ever seeing her again. Did she have any idea what a crater that realization had made in his life?

"I see the wheels turning, Jane, but there's no sound coming out."

"I didn't sleep with her . . . " He just couldn't get it out.

"But . . . ?"

"I thought I might, but things got in the way and I didn't and I was so relieved!"

"What things got in the way?"

"I got kicked in the nuts."

"She kicked you in the nuts?" Lisbon held her hand over her mouth in faux shock when what she was really concealing was utter amusement, doubling over in laughter a moment later.

"Very funny. Ha ha. No. It wasn't her. Look, Lisbon, it's a long story and not that interesting—"

"Oh! I'm interested all right! Tell me what happened."

"I took off my ring."

The silence felt like a death. Lisbon's eyes were wide and round as tears flowed immediately, covering her cheeks as they spilled from the entire rim of her eyes. "You—you took off your ring for her?" Her quivering lower lip worsened the shaking in her voice.

"I didn't know her, Teresa!"

Baleful green eyes locked onto his, waiting for an explanation.

"It all happened so fast. She was the first English-speaking woman I had met in two years. We got along. She was only there two days. And she was there to play me. She accomplished that. I didn't know who she really was, Agent Fischer, until she walked into the conference room."

"She played you."

He could hear the question in her statement. "Yes. I was so lonely, Teresa, so sad and depressed and lonely."

"I know, Patrick. I could tell from your letters. It hurt so much to feel how alone and sad you were. Just tell me what happened." Her voice was barely a whisper and she didn't look at him, turning her head sideways almost as if she was a priest listening to a confession. A sniffling, red-eyed priest with the hiccups from crying.

"I wanted to enjoy her companionship. We got along. I hadn't believed for a long time that I would ever see you again. She asked me to dinner. I decided to try, just to try. And when I was getting ready, I knew it was for a date and it could lead to . . . other things. I decided to see if I could take my ring off. I did. And it gave me hope, Teresa, that I could take it off, that I could move on somehow even though she was only there for a few nights and would be gone."

Jane tried to catch her eye to see if she would understand but she still had her head turned away. Tea in hand, he brought the cups to the table and slid hers within her reach as he sat down and blew on the surface of his. "Taking my ring off was a way to admit Angela was gone and it also gave me the courage to admit that I would never see you again either."

"But she was playing you."

"Oh, yes. Perfectly. She was the first string, a honey trap to turn me psychologically in order to be open to Abbott's deal. Get me to think about turning myself in so I could go home. As an indentured servant to the FBI of course, as you heard in our little meeting."

"And what happened that night?" She looked into his eyes now.

"We were walking home. I drank too much. Some guys who didn't like me were following us. I got macho and said I'd take care of it. They beat me up and kicked me in the balls."

"You? Got macho?"

"Yes, Lisbon. I have a caveman side. But mainly my judgment was off because I was drunk. Fischer helped me home and I passed out. When I saw her still there the next morning—"

"She stayed the night with you?"

"Not that way. I don't know where she slept. She made me a cup of tea, and she left. I was so glad that we hadn't . . . done anything. My heart just sank when I first woke up and saw her there. I put my ring back on. I wasn't ready. It wasn't right."

Jane reached his hand toward Lisbon, hoping she would take it. She looked at it briefly and turned her head away again. Then, slowly, her hand snaked out and she set it on his open palm.

"She found me before she left later that morning and gave me her finished book and her, well, her phone number. In case I came back to the states. What a cold piece of work she is! Setting her back-up plan for me to be caught again, if I turned to her for help." Face bright with anger, he shoot his head. "Payback is going to be so sweet." He scooted his chair close to Lisbon's. "And that's the last I saw of her until she walked into that conference room as Agent Fischer, not Kim."

Lisbon reached for his other hand. "So, why did you come back?"

"Don't you know? Because I needed you, Teresa. I needed to get back to you. My life is wherever you are or wherever you'll go. Even if I have to sit in prison and only get your letters and a few visits before I died. It would be better than rotting with my "freedom" in exile from you."

Pulling her hands gently catapulted her into his arms and onto his lap where they held each other and kissed for a long time, giving their sadness a chance to roll away and make room for the happiness that their love and commitment for each other brought in its place. She watched as he quietly removed his ring, arms still wrapped around her, and heard the delicate tink as he set it on the table. When he brought his hands around her again, she stroked and petted his now ringless fingers until he sought her for a tender kiss.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded outside and they ran to the door. A beautiful silver Airstream trailer and a powerful Ram truck were being maneuvered into her driveway. It was an impressive melding of complementary machines. The delivery men parked it perfectly, set blocks to support and steady it, had Jane sign some papers and handed him two rings of keys before they left.

Lisbon had her hands over her mouth again and was jumping up and down, laughing and exclaiming, "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! It's beautiful."

There was Teresa's joy! For the second time in twenty-four hours. He had to find ways to create lots more of this! "You like it?"

"Oh, yes! Can we go in?"

"Sure! It's ours!" He examined a ring of keys, chose a likely one for the lock and opened the doors. All the new came wafting out on the breeze.

"Yours."

"But we'll both use it since we'll be working together."

They surveyed the very nicely appointed interior and Lisbon began opening cabinets and appliances, looking out the small windows. She walked toward the back and opened the bathroom door. "It's like a real little bathroom, with a shower!"

He proceeded past her to the master bedroom. It had a plush-looking queen-size bed with a surprising amount of walking and head room.

"When are you going to use this rig in working for the FBI, Jane?"

Grabbing her as she came out of the bathroom, he pulled her into the bedroom and collapsed with her on the comforter. "I think, now."

They stripped and pulled the bedclothes down, then scrambled back on the bed, holding each other for a long kiss. Jane immediately tucked a hand over Lisbon's fleshy delta and wiggled his fingers to open her labia. "You're wet!"

Lisbon giggled. "It's exciting."

"You're wet because of this Airstream, Teresa! Admit it!" He tickled her ribs until she was gasping, stubbornly holding out. Finally she screamed and laughed, "Yes! It's the Airstream! I can't help it. It must make me horny for you."

"Nuh-uh! It just makes you horny. I love it. You have the hots for a trailer!" By now Jane had two long fingers inside her and his thumb laying atop her clit, squishing and wiggling as she raised her hips for him, pinching her nipples with covered teeth. He was fully erect and ready to penetrate her. "Do you want me to make you come first?"

"No! Get in me! Fuck me!"

The coarse language of her demand shot through him like adrenalin He pulled his sopping fingers from her and she opened her legs wide. "Look at me while we join for the first time, Teresa!"

Her eyes snapped open, deep and dark and loving him. He found her, hot and wet and textured inside to drive him mad! Gripping her waist, he tilted her hips to a better angle, ramming into her hard and deep until she sounded her approaching orgasm with harsh, groaning breaths. She gripped his arms as her back arched, forcing her clitoris to ride his shaft with every thrust. Finally, she screamed as the climax wrenched her body and then she screamed his name as the controlling waves hit her time and again.

"Jesus, Teresa! It feels just like your mouth working me in there! Oh, god! Squeeze me some more! You're making me come!" He wanted to stay inside her forever, feeling her muscles grab him, squeeze him, press the juice right out of him! With a grunting shout he pushed into her one last time as he went over the edge, riding his own orgasm as he shot into her helplessly over and over until he could feel his juices running out of her and onto them both.

They were sweating and gasping for air. Her bright cheeks echoed the flush that had spread across the tops of her breasts, chest and neck. Looking at him from deep inside herself, she saw him look at her from his own depths, smiling. He took her hand and brought it down to where they were wet and joined and throbbing together. The smile she gave him illuminated his soul and he collapsed into her arms, giving and receiving words of love and tenderness, words and promises that fed them both. They spent their first night together in the driveway, in the Airstream bed, talking and laughing and making love until the sun came up on the rest of their lives.


End file.
